Lusting for Love
by Nightwing XX
Summary: Following his interview with Corey Graves, former NXT Champion, Finn Balor finds some relief to his frustration, loneliness and the rough patch in his sex life that leads to something new. Corey Graves/Finn Balor. SLASH.


'Great interview, Finn. You'll do great, regardless of what happens.'

Finn Balor, former NXT Champion, found himself widely grinning at Corey Graves. They had just filmed an interview between him and Samoa Joe, but Finn had found himself unsure.. in fact, he hadn't been real satisfied as of late whatsoever. He couldn't put his finger on why or what frustrated him, but Corey was the highlight of his month.

'Er.. thanks. I just, don't know.'

'Don't know about what?'

'It's just.. I feel, I'm not sure, lonely? Frustrated? Doubtful? Most of those I care about are hurt or moved onto main roster.. Sami, Hideo, Neville.'

'Why don't we take this somewhere more private, come by my dressing room once you're ready to leave, you can ride with me. Just come in when you get there.'

That invitation.. it formed a knot in Finn's stomach for a reason that he couldn't understand. Hunger could be fickle though, surely Corey wouldn't mind stopping somewhere to eat on the way back to the hotel. Undoing the buttons of his shirt, Finn passed the door to Corey's room and found himself stopping dead in his tracks.

The door was cracked and from the open slit, Finn swallowed the lump that rose in his throat.

He stared as Corey stood bare chested, hands tossing the belt he wore aside and working on the button of his pants. As his fingers hooked the inside of them, he slid them down and off his bare feet. Finn pressed closer against the door, licking his lips as his breathe grew harder.. matching the hardening tension in his pants.

Fiddling with the belt strap of his pants, Finn absent-mindedly watched Corey, unaware of the staff member approaching him from behind. As a hand touched his shoulder, the former NXT Champion jumped, falling forward and spilling into the room that he had just been spying on.

On his hands and knees, he stared down at the feet before him, lifting his head slowly up the lean, tan body of the tattooed man. Finn's eyes stopped briefly once they reached Corey's genitals, a firm yet flaccid bulge pressing against the material.

'Finn?'

Corey raised his eyebrow, questioning Finn. The Irishman chuckled, nervous. As the staff member popped his head in, checking on the man that he'd just caused to fall, he was motioned to continue on and close the door on his way. Meeting the eyes of Corey, Finn studdered.

'I.. I'm sorry. I just..'

'Oh. I understand what the problem is now.'

Squatting down, Corey came face to face with Finn, cupping his cheek. A soft sigh escaped him, pushing against the warm, soft hand of Corey Graves. That knot grew tighter in the base of Finn's stomach, but he ignored the feeling.. focusing on trying to pull his wits together.

'Tell me, when's the last time you got laid?'

Heat flushed from Finn's face, blankly staring into the face of Corey, who had just asked him such the personal question. He felt embarrassed yet the soothing, power tone felt like he was required to answer. An order that he was following, kind of.

'Why?'

'Answer me. Last time you had sex?'

'M.. months. Three or four.'

'Poor fella, that explains everything. Sami, Hideo, Neville.. they took care of you inside and out of the ring. Now they're gone, and you have nobody to satisfy you when you're horny. All of that sexual frustration must be pent up. You could use some help.'

Lust casted a glaze in Corey's eyes, Finn knew that look from Sami Zayn on the nights they had the best sex. Finn craved stimulation, to be wrapped around someone's body as sweat dripped from them and his moans filled the room.

'But.. you have someone. No?'

'We have an open relationship, Finn. We do our own thing from time to time, and right about now, it seems to be you that needs doing.'

The hand that cupped Finn's cheek slipped down towards his chin where he found his body pushed forward - getting off his hands yet remaining firmly on his knees. As Corey stood over him, his open shirt was pulled off his shoulders and discarded and he blushed - the tattooed man ate up the visual of his thick torso.

Finn knew his biggest asset was his plump body, the kind men loved because they could take tougher treatment in bed without being too much girth and he felt his nipples harden when Corey finished eyeing up the parts of him currently exposed.

'Why don't you start by showing me just how much you've missed putting that mouth to work.'

Reaching down, Corey's left hand pushed the front of his briefs down, exposing some pubic hair as his right hand slid under the material. Withdrawing his hand, he pulled his manhood out, hooking the briefs behind his firm hung balls. His flaccid manhood stared Finn in the face, the width being slightly bigger than Finn had expected. A couple of veins amongst the length stuck out, and the mushroom head seemed almost swollen with early need.

On instinct, Finn's body went to work. One hand cupped Corey's cloth covered right ass cheek, holding for support as he took the manhood in hand, his mouth planting a kiss just above the pubic hair. It was clear that Corey man-scaped, the hair wasn't uncontrolled but it was thicker than more of the men that Finn had slept with kept it. Strangely, it turned him on even more - he considered that a sign just how manly he was.

Hands explored Finn's hair, encouraging him as Corey's manhood reached full hardness under the gentle rubbing and massaging touch of the Irishman on his knees. His hand wrapped around the base of the manhood perfectly, any thicker and he would of had issues. Roughly seven inches of hard dick rested in front of his face, as he pumped the base, wrapping his lips around the head.

Bobbing his head, Finn timed his jerks with his bobs, sliding his hand up the length of Corey's shaft when his mouth went down and slid his hand down as his mouth pulled off. A soft, slurping sound slowly filled the room.. a couple of inches being taken into mouth and worshipped.

'Ah.. fuck. You're amazing.'

Corey groaned, holding the back of Finn's head with one hand and the front of his hair with the either, neither pushing him downward or pulling him off. A rough, warm tongue worked the underside of his manhood, licking and flicking as cheeks hallowed around him every so often offering a tighter mouth feel.

Pulling off until just the head remained, Finn sucked on the tip, flicking at the slit. A faint salty taste drifted to the back of his throat when his tongue pulled away, swallowing Corey's precum.

Impatience, Corey nudged Finn back down onto his shaft by pushing on the back of his head, his eyes fluttering shut when his manhood was surrounded by warm, wet heat. The hand around his length twisted, his thighs twitching as sensitive nerves rubbed against the palm of the Irishman's hand.

Hunger consumed both of them, the man on his knees sucked around the shaft with need.. his mouth gently thrusted into, hips rolling.

Tugging on Finn's hair, Corey pulled him off his manhood and onto his feet, backing him up against the door. Hands untangled from hair, exploring the taut, firm body of Finn's while lips pressed together aggressively. Moans spilled into the tattooed man's mouth from the Irishman that submitted, opening his mouth for tongue access.

Hands ran down the sides of Finn's body, sliding over his abdomen and down toward his pants that constricted his straining erection. Corey worked nimbly over the button and zipper, getting them down in seconds as he withdrew from the kiss, the taste of his own precum on his lips.

Finn kicked the pants off his feet, slipping out of his shoes for more comfort. He glanced down, biting his bottom lip as he stared at Corey's swollen, saliva covered manhood.

'Assume the position.'

Corey grabbed the back of Finn's head and yanked him away from the door, directing him towards a two seater couch. Staggering forward, the Irishman obeyed as each knee dug into one of the cushions, legs spread comfortably apart. He chest rested against the padding of the couch and his hands holding onto the very top of the couch for support.

Over his shoulder, Finn watched as Corey stripped his briefs off completely before approaching the couch. Hands attached to the plump hips of the Irishman, hooking the hemline of the only article of clothing wore by either - powder blue boxer briefs. Corey slid them down, the material resting by Finn's knees on the couch.

'Mm. No wonder they love seeing you naked.'

As one hand slid between Finn's shoulders, pushing him down: his chest pushed into the padding even more, Corey grabbed the other's man hip, pulling it towards him to puff the thick ass out of the Irishman out even more.

'Oomf.'

Finn whimpered when his plump ass cheek was smacked by the firm hand that came off his hip. That same hand dragged across the flesh of his ass, until it reached ass crack, a long middle finger sliding between the cheeks. The pad of his finger rubbed against hole that quivered, a smug feeling consumed Corey.

The digit slipped into Finn's ass, and the Irishman arched in both pain and pleasure. The finger bent inside him, working to loosen and relax muscles that threatened to break the finger.

'Breathe baby, I'm throbbing and can't keep waiting.'

His hole pulsed, his body shuddered in need from Corey's words as he pushed back against the knuckle deep finger. The finger was joined by another, and Finn softly moaned, his hands holding onto the couch hard enough to turn his knuckles white as he found himself finger fucked.

Minutes passed, Finn's body was arching and his moans had grown louder as his prostate was rubbed by Corey's fingers. High in the feeling, he groaned when the digits withdrew and left his ass teased yet empty.

Corey pumped his manhood a few times, warming his need for sex back up before spreading Finn's ass cheeks, widely exposing the hole that belonged to him. The hole spasmed, Finn's knees dug deeper into the couch cushions.. his body was ready and Corey was ready to take what was his.

Putting the mushroom head of his dick at Finn's hole, he rubbed at the opening gently, feeling it twitch and throb against the tip. Tightening his grip on the cheeks spilling out of his hands, Corey sucked in bated breathe before pushing the head of his dick into Finn. As the heat embraced him, tight muscles stretching around him.. he bit down hard on his lip - thrusting the rest of his length in, in one smooth thrust.

'Ah.. mm.. fuck, fuck.'

Discomfort filled Finn, his small hole wasn't quite ready for the swollen length inside of him at once. His body was ripping, at least that's how it felt as Corey's balls rested against his ass. The hands that spread him apart slid towards his hips, claiming them possessively as he completely submitted.

Slowly, Finn adjusted to the girth inside of him, his body beginning to loosen. Impatient, Corey rocked his hips, grinding his manhood inside the tight warm body. His feet rolled on the ground, leaning almost on tiptoe and then back on his heels - he craved tearing into the ass that swollen him, temptation was deadly.

Withdrawing slow, Corey left two inches still inside before pushing back in, finding his manhood quick to sink into Finn's plump ass - muscles relaxed, body accepting.

'Fuck, Finn. You feel amazing.'

In almost no time, the sex grew rough - the pace was set. Fingers dug bluntly into the soft skin of Finn's hips, a dull pain that meant nothing to his body compared to each wave of pleasure his prostate offered when stabbed.

Corey wasn't gentle, Finn's ass rippled from the force behind each thrust, a firm smacking down filled the room but he wasn't rough enough to hurt him. Sore? Likely but.. The Irishman wondered how many men had been lucky enough to spread their leg theirs for Corey.

Loud moans filled the room, Finn arched and puffed his ass out, his head lulled back. His mind was enveloped in pleasure and Corey attacked his neck, planting his lips over the fatty tissue - biting down gently. His hips rolled, the underside of his manhood rubbing against Finn's prostate - both men groaning.

Corey sucked over the bite mark, bruising the spot that was bound to become a hickey - everyone would know that someone was fucking Finn and there wasn't much that could change it.

With each slap of firm, full balls against his ass, Finn released a small yelped moan between his heavy breathes, fire beginning to burn intently in his groin. Corey knew he wouldn't last much longer, his muscles began to tense, the sex grew rougher. Precum leaked from the Irishman's slit, rolling down the length of his shaft and over his balls.

'Co.. Corey, I'm..'

A hand unwrapped from Finn's hip, wrapping around his mouth instead. He didn't fight Corey, moaning into the hand as his blunt fingernails dug into the seam of the couch, his back arched beautifully, stomach pressing into the cushions as the tattooed stud's entire length slid deep into him.

Corey panted, grunting and groaning every few seconds. Finn spread his legs as wide as he comfortably could, letting out a mewl when the new position allowed deeper access into his ass. He pushed his ass back, his thighs beginning to tense up while that fire burned painfully hot at the base of his dick.

Thrust after thrust, Corey stabbed Finn's nerves and his hand unwrapped from around the Irishman's mouth at roughly the same time climax had slammed into Finn.'

'I.. I.. Corey!'

A gutted cry ripped heavy from Finn's throat, stars danced behind his eyes as his dick exploded. Hard gushes ripped from the slit, splashed against the couch. His body spasmed and twitched, ass clenching around Corey's manhood as the orgasm released his tension, frustration, everything.

Pain rose in Finn's hips, fingers digging into the tender skin as Corey came undone around the time Finn's climax slowly finished. A hard throb unloaded the first rope of semen deep into Finn's beautiful, lightly tan colored ass. The tattooed stud groaned in pleasure, feeling his balls begin to spill into the Irishman. His eyes shut, Finn's body still twitching under him every so often as thrust slowed, but continued.

As his climax faded, Finn's body fell limp and he collasped over the top of the couch, the warmth inside him of spreading. His moans quieted but with each thrust, spent nerves were struck and his body accepted it. The pain began to disappear as Corey finished his high, slumping forward slightly.

Finn's ass pressed against his groin, helping hold him up. Moments of silence passed, heavy breathes spilling from both men as Corey withdrew from Finn slowly, his manhood twitching as muscles stroked the sensitive nerves on the way out.

Rolling over, Finn groaned as his knees unstuck from the couch cushions. He plopped over, laid out and naked across the couch - soaking in the feeling of the chips on his shoulder being gone. Corey stood over him, manhood softening but not all the way when he turned and walked away.

'You know what this means, don't you, Finn?'

'I.. I'm not sure?'

'From now on, you'll be crawling into my bed at night and I'll be take care of every need you have. I keep my babes satisfied.'


End file.
